Brillo de Sol
by floh black
Summary: Él solo corrió. Corrió hasta sentirse lejos de ellos, de ella. Y entonces la vió...¿Era posible que esa joven llena de luz sacara de la oscuridad a Jacob Black?
1. prologo

****

**_Brillo de Sol _**

****

_Prólogo_

Ya no podia sentir. Se sentia tan vacío que le costaba respirar. Y las heridas no curaban, no eran superficiales y se podian sanar con rapidez. Eran del alma, del corazón. Y tenia el horrible presentimiento que nunca sanarian, y que cada vez que pensara en ella estas se abririan de nuevo para mostrarle lo imposible de su relación. 

Ella no lo amaba. 

Ella habia elegido a esa _cosa _en lugar de él, quien podia ofrecerle seguridad y una vida llena. Pero no. Ahora él estaba solo, ya ni podia escuchar los pensamientos de los otros, ni sentir sus sentimientos. Y entonces ocurrió. Ocurrió que Jacob Black volvió a aparecer, a salir de las oscuras profundidades del dolor y el olvido.

Se incorporo, o por lo menos lo intentó. Las únicas testigos de su pena eran las estrellas, ya que ni la luna queria hacer su aparición. Miró sus manos cubirtas de barro y de heridas que empezaban a sanar y a borrarse, como si nunca hubieran estado. Pero el cansancio hizo mella en él y cayó al blando suelo. Y entonces vió una silueta.

-¿Bella?- susurró con una voz rasposa, una voz no usada hacia mucho y con la garganta seca.

-Shh...tranquilo, todo va a estar bien. - Lo calló una dulce voz 

Y antes que sus ojos se cerraran vió unos bondadosos ojos dorados, como el oro. Unos ojos que talvez, solo talvez, lo harian sentir de nuevo libre.  


* * *

Lo sé, lo sé...muyy cortoo! pero es solo el principio y no quise alargarlo mucho...

Es mi primer fic de crepusculo! pero ya me parecia hora de hacerlo..cuando salio el primer libro dije wow! cuando salio el segundo ya me empezó a picar las ganitas de escribie algo..y cuando salio el terero dije: hay q hacerlo! pero no me venia nadita a la cabeza...nada convencia! pero llego esto y espero q les gustee! esta situado al final de eclipse como se habran dado cuenta!

espero sus rr y proximamente el cap 1 q ya esta escribiendose

besotesss


	2. Chapter 1

**_Brillo de Sol_**

_Capítulo 1_

-Abuelo, ya te lo explique.

-A mi no me termina de convencer¿Y si es un asesino?

-Esa imaginación tuya...solo necesita ayuda.

-Lo hubieras dejado y alguien tarde o temprano lo ayudaria.

-Siempre tan solidario, abuelo. Yo lo ayudaré con o sin tu ayuda, con ella seria más fácil de todas formas...

El hombre soltó un notorio gruñido y luego susupiró: - Recuerdame porque eres mi nieta favorita, por favor.

-mmm... Posiblemente por que soy la única, no?- contestó la muchacha sonriente.

-Buena respuesta. De acuerdo, lo ayudaremos. Pero dormira en el sillón.

-Gracias!- Le agradeció la chica abrazandolo. Siempre podia lograr que su abuelo la ayudase.

-Iré por unas cosas al mercado. Cuidate si?- Dijo el hombre antes de partir.

De pronto la muchacha sintió un ruido. El hombre que habia encontrado en el parque se estaba sentando algo atontado. Y cuando sus ojos castaños se fijaron en los de ella, sintió su cuerpo temblar.

Jacob observó a la chica que se encontraba frente a él. Su altura era mediana y su cabello ondulado le llegaba hasta más allá de la media espalda. Era delgada, pero con una postura que mostraba confianza y temple. Y la reconoció al ver sus ojos dorados y llenos de dulzura.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- Preguntó con su voz suave y agradable.

-Creo que si.- Contestó algo dudoso.

-Me imagino que tendrás hambre, pronto estará la comida. Me imagino que hace bastante que no te alimentas como corresponde, cierto? La ropa que llevas de seguro te queda un poco bastante pequeña, pero es que tu talla no la tiene mi abuelo ni de cerca y además...- dijo muy rápido, pero se interrumpió ella misma. - Mil perdones, no te dije mi nombre. Es que soy muy despistada, no puedo eviarlo. Me llamo Sunshine. Y no acepto bromas de ningún tipo, odio que se rian de mi nombre.

-¿Por qué deberia reirme de tu nombre? - preguntó Jacob después del pequeño monólogo de Sunshine. Ella lo miró con una ceja enmarcada.

-¿No te reiras de mi nombre?

Jacob solo negó con la cabeza para luego decir:-Me parece un nombre bonito.

-Es que cada vez que me presento todos preguntan: ¿Brillo de Sol, que clase de nombre es ese? Y tienen razón. Pero mejor no hablemos de mi ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Y Jacob estubo muy tentado de mentirle o simplemente irse, pero la mirada vivaz y tierna de Sunshine lo retenia.

-Jacob. Dime,¿Donde estoy?

-Oh! En Nueva Orleans, Luisiana. ¿De donde eres?

-Soy de La Push, En Washington.

-¿De la Push? Eso es en la otra punta del país!- Exclamó sorprendida y a la vez se sentó al lado de Jacob, quien no lograba entender como una persona podia ser tan abierta.

-Emm...¿Si?-

-Si, sip. Pero será mejor que comas algo. - Dijo Sunshine y con mucha confianza tomo la mano de un anonadado Jacob y se dirigieron juntos a la cocina.

* * *

-Definitivamente tenias hambre. - Dijo la chica sonriente mientras veia como Jacob se comia su sexto plato de spaghetti con salsa.

-Ya estoy bien...gracias...-murmuró Jacob avergonzado dejando lo que le quedaba en el plato. Sunshine lanzó una sonora carcajada.

-Nada de eso! Yo no sé que es el hambre...pero estoy segura que debe ser muy feo, asi que se me alimenta bien!

Jacob aceptó silenciosamente y preguntandose como una persona podia ser tan buena y simpática. Pero entonces dudó.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto la rubia.

-Sí. - y siguio comiendo.

-¿Estás seguro? Es como que de repente te pusiste..rígido.

-No es así. Estoy bien.- Respondió sin emoción, evadiendo la mirada interrogatoria de Sunshine.

-Me gustaría que - - -Empezó, pero él la cortó de golpe.

-¡Dije que estoy bien!.- Tronó Jacob enojado. Y entonces la chica lo miró bastante ofendida. Se paro de golpe, tirando la silla y con una mirada que echaba fuego le dijo a Jacob:

-No sé que es lo que te pasa, pero así no me tratas! Te estoy ayudando, trato de hacerte sentir bien ¿Y me tratas así?- Exclamó indignada.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones.

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. No tengo porque molestarte, cuando se te pase esta fase ciclotímica me avisas eh?- dijo Sunshine antes de salir de la cocina.

Ella entró a su cuarto y trató de entender. Trató de entender su propia reacción ante ese chico y no logró encontrar respuesta alguna. Se sentó en su pequeño escritorio y tomo una hoja en blanco y una carbonilla. Y los trazos se hicieron presentes a lo largo de la hoja, las sombras en la misma se dejaron notar y pronto unos ojos oscuros la miraron desde la misma. Sin darse cuenta habia dibujado al chico que se encontraba en la cocina y quien le era totalmente desconocido. De pronto lun ruido muy fuerte se escucho en su puerta.

-¿Sí?-

-Soy yo...Jacob.- se escuchó del otro lado. Sunshine no pudo evitar sonreir y le abrió rápido la puerta. Y ahí estaban los ojos oscuros que hacia solo momentos habia dibujado.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó haciendose la ofendida, ya que ya no estaba así.

-Yo..no debí haberte tratado así..- empezó Jacob con la cabeza baja, tratando de evitar esos ojos que se le clavaban.

-Ajamm..

-Y estube mal, porque me ayudaste y...eso.- Terminó algo ruborizado. Sunshine sonrió y le dijo muy alegre:

-Perdonado! - Jacob levanto su cabeza de golpe, sorprendido ¿No habia sido muy fácil?

-¿Cómo sabes que no voy a matarte o algo así?¿No es muy confiado de tu parte? - preguntó extrañado Jacob.

-La verdad es que no hay nada que me lo asegure, pero yo que sé. Supongo que es mi instinto, y el nunca me falló.

-Interesante...Y respecto a si estaba bien..- pero Sunshine lo interrumpió:

-¿Tiene que ver con Bella, cierto?

* * *

Mil perdones por que es muy corto!! y encima con mil faltas de ortografía!! T.T

pero es que queria actualizarr!! jejeje

contestando rr:

Patricia: bienvenida!! mi primer rr en esta historia!! Aca el primer cap!!

Ady: Para mi también Jacob se merece una chica que lo kiera!! Vamos a ver que sale...

Tatarata: Es cierto!! Un error es como que te re corta! Seguro que te paso de nuevo en este cap,pero es que soy malísima en asuntos de ortografía cuando escribo en la pc:S:S

Emma.Zunz: Mis horrores ortograficos son muy existentes!! ajajaj!! La verdad es que Bella en el tercero la odie!! No sé muy bien porque, pero es que me dije: esta niña esta jugando con ellos o que onda?? Que bueno que te metas en los fics de Crepúsculo!! Hay varios muy buenos

Eso es todoo!! Espero que no les decepcione mucho este intento de capitulo,espero sus rr!! para tomatazos, elogios(lo dudó,) y solo para decir que pasaron! me re animan todos!!

besos!!


	3. AVISO

ATENCION!! gentee!! hice el trailer de esta historia

asi que los espero eh!! en youtube,pongan trailer brillo de Sol, Opiita!! sino metansen en mi profile y de ahi van a mi pag en youtube!!

mañana se actualiza si?? el cap esta bn interesante

beso


	4. Chapter 2

_**Brillo de Sol**_

_Capítulo 2_

_-¿Cómo sabes que no voy a matarte o algo así?¿No es muy confiado de tu parte? - preguntó extrañado Jacob._

_-La verdad es que no hay nada que me lo asegure, pero yo que sé. Supongo que es mi instinto, y este nunca me falló._

_-Interesante...Y respecto a si estaba bien..- pero Sunshine lo interrumpió:_

_-¿Tiene que ver con Bella, cierto?_

* * *

Jacob se quedó tieso, mirando a la sonriente Sunshine que no sabia que

-¿Cómo? - susurró jacob todavia algo anonadado.

-La nombraste la noche que te encontré, hace tres días. Preguntaste si era ella.¿Qué te ocurrió, Jacob?- preguntó Sinshine algo afligida, ya que se esperaba una triste respuesta.

-Ella...ela me ocurrió. A veces creó que vivo solo para ella. Y eso fue lo que me ocurrió: simplemente ella prefirió a otro, prefirió no vivir y ..- no supo porque, pero se le hizo un frío nodo en la garganta que le impidió seguir hablando. La rubia lo miró fijamente y sonrió, resuelta.

-Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer. Vas a quedarte aquí, hasta que estes listo para verla. Pero en ese tiempo te vas a olvidar de ella, si?

-¿Pero cómo voy a lograr eso? No puedo hacerlo.- Y ese fue el instante en que Jacob Black dejó de sentirse fuerte, la sensación de libertad que sintió desde su condición de licántropo lo abandonó. Pero en ese momento una pequeña mano tomo la curtida de él.

-Yo te ayudaré. Pero primero...¡Hay que ir de compras! No puedes andar así por la vida, con esa ropa pequeña para tí. - Definitivamente Sunshine sabia cuál era el momento en el que habia que partir el hielo

-No necesito tanto.- trataba de hacer entender Jacob a Sunshine, quien adoraba comprar ropa y estaba empecinada de lograr el mismo efecto en su acompañante.

-Preferible que sobre a que falte. Por lo menos necesitas tres pantalones largos y ni hablar de remeras, porque mira: todavía el funcionamiento del lavaropas es todo un misterio en mi casa.

Queda de más decir que un muy resigando Jacob aceptó todas esas compras exageradas por parte de la chica de ojos ambarinos. Después de unas cuantas agotadoras horas de meterse en diversas tiendas pararon en un Hard Rock, y por alguna razón desconocida pudieron entrar sin esperar mientras unas diez personas los miraban con odio.

-¿Cómo es que entramos tan pronto?- preguntó Jacob a una sunshine que ya estaba fisgoneando en la carta. Sunshine levantó la vista y con una picara sonrisa simplemente le contestó:

-Contactos.

Jacob no pudo soportar la risa y a los pocos segundos la chica lo miraba confusa.

-¿Qué sos? ¿Una mafiosa?- preguntó entre risas Jacob y la rubia lo miró al fin conprendiendo y empezó a tararear la música de El Padrino. Jacob trataba de entender como es que la chica lograba que él se olvidara de todo, de todos...de ella. No comprendia como con solo mirarla a los ojos la mente le quedaba en blanco y se sentia atontado. Mientras pensaba todo esto, Sunshine le hablaba...aunque él no escuchaba porque solo la podia mirar:

-Jacob¡Jacob! - exclamó la chica haciendo dar un respingo al enorme chico.

-¿Qué paso ahora?- preguntó medio enojado.

-Me estaban ignorando! ¿Sabes que es de muy mala educación no escuchar cuando te hablan?

-mmm...No soy mal educado, a lo sumo _mal aprendido._- sugirió con una sonrisa fanfarrona.

-¡Ja! - riso faltamente Sunshine.- Ahora resulta que tengo un invitado humorista!

-Tranquila. ¿De qué era lo que estabas hablando?

Estaba pensando que ibamos a hacer hoy, tenia pensado...

-Tiempo. ¿Que_ ibamos _a hacer hoy? Eso es plural!

-Claro que es plural. Mira...uno- dijo señalandose a ella misma en el pecho.- y dos. - dijo señalando el pecho de Jacob.- Cuando hay un uno, un dos y también más se lo considera plural.- concluyó tomando la mano de Jacob amistosamente.

-Supongo que no tengo remedio, cierto?

-Cierto, tenemos que ver...- pero justo sonó una música muy pegadiza desde el bolso blanco de la chica.

_Tu te esta calentando conmigo_

_Y yo me estoy calentando contigo_

_Y si seguimos este sandeo..._

Mientras buscaba entre la montaña de cosas que habia en su bolso, la música sonaba y ella movia su torso al ritmo del mismo. Hasta que porfin dió con un chato celular y lo abrió muy sonriente.

-Hola abuelito!- Saludó Sunshine, mientras escuchaba a alguien del otro aldo de la línea.

-Claro...si si...¿Leiste mi nota?...¡Yo sabia que lo conocia de algún lado!...ajamm...¿Y hablaste con él?...Llegaron a un arreglo, por lo que me decis...¡Genial!...Si si...ya se lo digo!...Besos!. - colgó igual de sonriente que antes y tomó ambas manos de Jacob, quien se ruborizó al contacto confiado de la chica.

-Te tengo buenas noticias! Antes de que vengamos hacia aquí deje una pequeña nota a mi abuelo diciendole donde iba y le escribi que era de la Push. Mi abuelo conoce a tu padre!

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido Jacob.

-Si, si. Y hablaron y dijo que no habia ningún problema en que te quedes y tu papá dijo que te cuidaras y que todos te mandan saludos por lo que paso...aunque no me dijo que es lo que paso, pero no importa. Así que mira que loco, al final..

-Para, para. ¿Cómo lo haces?- preguntó sorprendido aún más Jacob.

-¿Cómo hago que cosa?- pregúntó extrañada Sunshine.

-No respiras...Hablas y hablar y es como si no respiraras para poder decir todo lo que quieres en solo un segundo.

-Wow! ¿Yo hago todo eso? ¡Increíble! - Exclamó Sunshine riendo como loca, acompañada de sus dorados ojos, quienes reian igual que ella. Jacob la miraba como hipnotizado y se sentia algo tonto cada vez que se sonrojaba cuando ella le tomaba las manos o tocaba su espalda, como si se conociecen de toda la vida.

Jacob intentaba engañarse, no queria sentir eso que estaba sintiendo. Quería saber el porque de esa sensación que lo atormentaba desde el momento en que esos tiernos ojos dorados se posaron en él. Queria saber el porque de ese temblor que se ocasionaba cuando ella se acercaba o le dedicaba una sonrisa. Pero no encontraba ninguna respuesta...o por lo menos una respuesta coherente para él.

* * *

Holii!! perdon x tardar tantooo!! es que soy taaann colgada que se re pasoo!! T.T perdonn!!

espero les haya gustado el cappp!! x ahora viene re trankii,pero ya va a empezar a caer la accion, el drama y los celos..muajaja!!

mejor dejo de delirar y les pido perdon x los horrores ortográficos!! es q moria x poblicarlo,asi que..jejeje

ahora la contestación a sus maravillosos rr:

Romma: Lo re corte vistee!! La verda es que yo también creo que Jacob se merece ser feliz con una chica!! espero que este cap te haya gustado!

Tatarata:No creo mejorar,jajaja..pero todo se puede no? Jacob es taaan lindo!! yo tmb lo adoro! espero q Sunshine te siga cayendo bien!!

Amedelune:Todos tienen ese miedo de que sea vampira!! ajajaj,no lo es! pero guarda un terrible secreto...y te dejo ese spolier ahii!! Ahhh!! y noo!! el que esta en mi trailer no es el Jacob que va a estar en la movie,lástima cierto?? es uno que no me gusta nadita!! es un nenito que no mueve nada!!

Medicenastor:Nooo!! no tengas una combustion no se q!! ajjaja,espero q este cap t gustee!!

Vampiredark10:Otra que piensa igual que yo!! Es cierto que Jacob se mando sus cositas,pero sigue siendo re tiernooo!! (floh babea..:P) espero q este cap t guste

Emma.Zunz: LLegó a la otra punta de ee.uu. corriendo!! te acuerdas q son bien rápidos estos lobitos? y se fue corriendo al final de eclipse, cuando le llega la invitacion a la boda de edward y bella,él quedo re triste pobrecito y decidió dejarlo todo atras!! q bueno q el nombre te haya gustado!! besitoss!

Me alegro que les haya gustado el trailer!! un par me dijo que qdo bonito ,en el trailer aparecen dos chicas q hacen de sunshine,la sunshine que yo imagino es la mezcla de ellas dos!! y la canción es la canción,por decirlo de alguna manera, del fic!! aunq no se llama brillonde sol obvio,es su acncionn (L)

besosss!! y se me cuidan y me dejan esos rr q me ponen soooo happyyy!!

* * *


	5. Chapter 3

**_Brillo de Sol_**

_Capítulo 3_

Todo paso tan rápido. Tan rápido que se me hace borroso, pero tan intenso que se me hace nítido a la vez. Ella logra eso.

Ya pasaron tres semanas desde que llege aquí, tres semanas en donde por propuesta de Sunshine me olvide de tantas cosas. Al principio lo creí imposible, pero como ella le encanta remarcar: "Nada es imposible, como en la propaganda de Nike. Viste?!" Y así estamos. Tres semanas viviendo con el viejo Rain, quien lo adoraba, y la nieta del último, Sunshine. Era todo demasiado irreal. El tiempo era como algo efímero, pero tan...profundo. Y si, se ve que tanto tiempo con una Sunny adicta a las novelas románticas y las poesías estaban dejando huella en él. Pero le encantaba, lo hacia sentirse libre.

-¡Ey!- gritó Sunshine llamando la atención de Jacob, quien la miro enojado.

-Siempre me haces eso. ¿Por qué te encanta pegar esos gritos tan cerca de mi oído?

-Eso te pasa por estar en las nubes! Yo que te estaba contando algo _re-_importante...- dijo Sunshine, muy dolida.

-Perdón, últimamente estoy así. ¿Qué me contabas?-

-Ago de suma importancia, pero como parece no ser nada importante para tí ...te quedaras con la duda!- concluyó Sunshine sonriente, levantandose para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Eso esta mal! No me dejes así!- exclamó Jacob frunciendo sus oscuras cejas. Esas falsas peleas eran cosas de todos los días. Se habian hecho rutina, y no sabian que harian sin ellas.

-¿Y qué gano yo, _Jacobito_?-

-¿Qué dijimos a cerca de los sobrenombres tontos?-

-¿Y qué sobre contestar con una pregunta una pregunta?

-Ya niños...- Rain entró a la cocina, todavia con algo de sueño. Con las peleas de los adolescentes se habia despertado.

-Él empezó abuelito!- empezó Sunshine.

-¿No le vas a creer a ella no, Rainny?

-Claro que no, Jake.- Ante esa respuesta de su abuelo, Sunshine se infló(literalmente) y muy ofendida dijo:

-Ahora veremos quien le hace el desayuno a gente tan desagradecida como ustedes!

-Tranquila, Sunny.- dijo Jacob sonriente. Las perlas de los dientes de Jacob la atontaban. La sonrisa sincera y llena de él lograban tambalear su mundo. Era extraño, pués jamás le habia pasado nada parecido.

-Pero, ¿Me escucharas luego?- preguntó esperanzada.

-Claro que sí, y también te regalare un globo.- contestó Jacob.

-Rojo, no?- preguntó siguiendole el juego la chica.

-Y bien grande. Ahora, ¿Nos deleitarias con la magnificencia de tus tostadas quemadas y café pasado?-

-Por supuesto. Nunca hay que negarle un plato de comida a nadie.- contestó Sunshine poniendo el fuego, mientras murmuraba para si...talvez demasiado fuerte:- Excepto a un gigante vago.

Rain enarcó una ceja y sonrió, mientras observaba la reacción de Jacob. El chico habia abierto la boca sorprendido y con una chispa en los ojos que auguraba problemas. Entonces el abuelo Rain con mucho disimuló se tapó con el periódico que se hallaba sobre la mesa, en cualquier momento las tostadas quemadas empezarian a volar por la cocina.

* * *

-Realmente no eres un buen modelo.- afirmó Sunshine mirando a traves de sus mechones dorados a Jacob.

-No me puedo quedar quieto. A demás me pone nervioso esto...

-¿Nervioso?- preguntó divertida la chica.

-Si, nervioso. Vos tan seria mirandome, yo quieto estilo estatua y esta mala música no me animan mucho.

-¿Qué tiene que este seria?- Preguntó Sunshine a un Jacob que se habia empezado a sonrojar.

-Es que...siempre estas sonriente y cuando te pones seria es raro.- contestó atropelladamente Jacob. Sunshine empezó a reir melodiosamente, lo que causo que una parte de Jacob se estremeciera. La risa dulce y cantarina de ella era como algo extraordinario que lo impresionaba de manera involuntaria.

-¿Si sonrió cuando te dibujo estará mejor?- preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa la rubia.

-Podría. Aunque no me vendría mal que cambiaras la música...-

-¡A no!¡Los Backstreet Boys no se mueven de la sala! - esclamó Sunshine, sin borra la sonrisa de su rostro ni un instante y tarareando: _Everybody...yeee eehh_

* * *

Sunshine se sentia tan feliz. Jacob era como un niño que necesitaba cuidado, un cuidado que ella difrutaba de dar. Era tan extraño todo. Nunca se habia sentido asi, tan vulnerable y protegida a la vez. Se sentia tan cómoda con Jacob a su lado, solo con mirarse se decian todo. Aunque habia un algo que interferia en todo eso: Bella.

La chica que lo habia hecho huir. Aún no sabia bien que era lo que habia ocurrido, y la curiosidad la mataba lentamente. Aunque quisiera preguntarselo, una parte de ella temía que él quisiera volver con ella. Y a pesar de ser tan poco el tiempo que lo conocia no podia dejar de sentirse segura y confiada a su lado. Pero habia algo más y ella lo aceptaba.

Secretamente claro.

Ella sabia que sus ojos ardian como ámbar a la luz del sol cuando lo veia. Después de lo que habia pasado con su madre no se sentia tan libre. Y entonces ese era el momento en que recordaba como es que murió ella. Como se enteró que los lobos la habian asesinado cuando viajo a New York. No, lobos no. Ella sabia la verdad, ella conocia la maldición que hizó que su madre muriera. Como esos lobos cegados de venganza la buscaron. Y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla al recordar y corregirse, no eran lobos: eran hombres lobo.

* * *

Ya sé!! muy corto ham? pero es q mi muso inspirador a decidido tomarse unas vacaciones y se ve que le gusto qdarse en la playa tomandosol o algo parecido:S:S

este cap no fue la ree cosa,pero bien que lo último los habrá dejado boquiabiertos...jejeje...re creida yopp!! jajaja!! espero q esten re bn y q el proximo cap lo pueda subir pronto!

la respuesta a sus maravillosos reviews...:

Tatarata: este cap no fue largo tampoco! decepcionate verdad? perdonn!! y sip, esa alarme de q podia pasar algo re feo esta edia contestada con la ultima parte!! espero q te halla gustado este cap!

Lynn Cullen: No eres la única q le gustaria q jacob fuese como steven,(floh babea)...suena a impresora!! jajaja,me rei cuando lei eso! vamos a ver como van las cosas entre ellos, q todavia estan demasiado flojitas para mi gusto! espero q te guste el capp!

SiiL: es ciertoo!! sunshine ama las compras!! pero kien no las adora? yo las amo!!(L) me re alegra q te guste sunshine, al principio tenia miedito que no gustara...besos!

pº cullen!!: sii!! nuestro jacob merece ser amado!! q gusto q te guste el fic!!(sono algo redundante eso,jejej) y al fin subi el cap!! besoss!

carotwilight08: q bueno q te hallas metido en el fic, lo leyeras y t gustaraa!! claro q iran!! pero eso quedara para mas adelante, todavia faltan q muchas cosas ocurran en nueva orleans!

y eso es todoo!! no digo mas nada q me tengo q ir YA a gimnasia:S:S...hace frioo y ni daa!!

besos


End file.
